Death of his Harlequin one-shot
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Harley has had enough of his abuse, she decides to end it. Joker finds her, does he care? Find out and read! Hope you like it! Please review! ONE-SHOT About the death of his Harley and how he takes it, animated universe. JokerXHarley.


Joker was breathing hard. He stood over Harley's beaten body, "You worthless dame! You messed up everything!"

"I-I'm sorry Puddin' I didn't mean too!"

He hit her again, and again, until he was soaked with sweat.

"P-Puddin' please stop!" Harley cried.

"I can't believe this! I'm leaving! Clean this mess up! I'll be back later." Joker yelled, storming out of the room.

The door slammed and Harley started to cry harder as the realization struck her.

Harley moaned in agony as she tried her best to sit up. Which was becoming a very difficult task.

"H-He doesn't love me. He never loved me!" She cried and cried, screaming in pain, but the worst pain of all was her broken heart.

She wanted out, no more pain, no more screaming, and abuse.

She looked around the bedroom.

She found a bottle of pain killers. Joker used them after getting beat up by the bat. She used them after being abused. But this time it was different.

She grabbed the whole bottle, then a pencil and a piece of paper.

She wrote down her little message, then bid goodbye's to her babies, who were lying on the floor.

"Goodbye. I love you." She gave each a kiss.

She sat on the green, and purple bed as she closed her eyes thinking of the best memories of her life, and downed the bottle of pills.

That night Joker came home to complete silence. Which was really, really odd. Usually Harley was bandaged and all over him by now.

"Rocco!?"

"Yeah boss?" His henchman look up from his newspaper.

"Where's Harley?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her since you two fought."

Joker growled to himself and called out for her.

"Harley!?"

No answer.

"Harley!?"

Still no answer.

Where is that worthless waste of space?

He tried to open the bedroom door, it was locked.

"Harley open the damn door!"

She didn't answer, Bud and Lou were whining on the other side.

"Harley!?"

Nothing.

He beat the door down and was shocked at what he saw.

Harley was laying on the bed, white as a ghost, the Hyenas were licking her face, trying somehow to get their mommy to wake up.

"Harley...?" Joker was utterly speechless.

He rushed over to her, she clutched an empty pill bottle in her tiny hands.

"No."

He moved the hyenas out of the way and began C.P.R.

It wasn't working.

"Harley, wakeup!"

He slapped her lightly on the face, she didn't even stir.

"You can't be gone, not like this!"

Bud and Lou started to whine again.

"Rocco!"

Rocco came running in, his gun clutched in his hands.

"Get help!" Joker screamed.

"What's going on!?"

Joker was cradling Harley's broken, bloody body in his arms, crying and laughing. It was the scariest thing Rocco had ever seen.

"Go. Get. Help."

"Y-Yes sir, who do I get!?"

"Anyone!"

There was a note taped to her little Harlequin outfit, she was wearing.

He read aloud.

"I guess It's true. You're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke.

I'm sorry, I didn't get the joke. Except one. About the clown who never loved his Harlequin, I got that joke, to bad it wasn't funny, But I delivered the punch line before you could. guess the jokes you, huh, Puddin'?"

"Harley..."

Joker started to cry again. Pain, anger, and regret painted all over his pale face.

"The punch line was _never_ suppose to be death. I guess you didn't even get your own joke."

He stroked her lifeless face.

"I have _always_ loved my little Harlequin, always."

That night they had a burial, Joker never wanted to let her go, even if just by one sliver of chance, she would live and the nightmare would be over. But she didn't. It was his fault. It was always his fault.

He buried her in the back of his hideout, got a headstone and everything, he engraved it with his favorite knife himself.

"You were my greatest joke, that was _never_ suppose to end, love you my little Harlequin."

After the little ceremony was over, Joker took out his frustration on his henchmen, but that wasn't enough, everyone will pay for the death of his Harlequin, _Everyone_."

(Hours later)

"It's Jack Ryder with terrible news! Joker's gone on a homicidal rampage! Batman's dead! Everyone's dying! Someone help us, please! I don't want to die! Gotham's going down in ruins It's like a damn apocalypse down here! Hello is anyone there? hello? h-" "He he he ha ha ha!" "Oh god please! don't I- _ahhhh_!"

*Intercom sounds* *Bang!* *Screech*

"It's Joker here! and I have only one thing to say."

"_Welcome_ to _Hell_."


End file.
